In Darkness, Death
by anaer
Summary: Barely six months after the events of Prince Caspian finds Narnia in a state of chaos. Caspian poisoned, secret plottings between Telmarines and Calormens, and a kingdom unable to save itself from certain doom. The horn is blown... Movieverse, SusPian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wow, all good things in life really DO belong to Disney…

**Chapter One**

"Someone's poisoned the king!"

The news spread throughout the kingdom, flying on the wind. The birds sung it from the treetops, the dryads whispered it amongst themselves, and the animals shamelessly gossiped in disbelief. The centaurs were among the only beings not shocked by the news, for the stars had proclaimed misfortune to come.

The great castle of Cair Paravel was in chaos. Servants were scrambling around frantically, trying to clean up the hall from the earlier meal. Healers were running around the castle, each getting in the way of each other's efforts to help their good king. The court's advisors were hurrying to attend the sudden court session that had been called in response to the king's plight. And in the midst of it all, one badger was trying to gain control of the mess.

"You!" Trufflehunter called to a passing servant. "Go get some—!" The servant ran right by him.  
"Call—," the badger began to someone else, only to be ignored once more. Trufflehunter scowled. All night long he'd been trying to gain some control of the castle or find out some new news on the king, and all night long there had continued to be a steady state of chaos and nothing on the king was heard. A small figure suddenly caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Reepicheep!" he called to the mouse who bounded over to him amidst the scurrying feet of passers by.

"Trufflehunter," the valiant mouse responded angrily. "When I find out who did this, I'll—"

"Yes, yes, that's nice," the badger cut in. "But before we can take revenge, we need to figure out who poisoned the king!"

"I'll tell you who did it. It's one of those blasted Telmarines. They're still mad that Caspian let us Narnians have our country back."

"I'll have you remember that our good King Caspian _is_ one of those 'blasted Telmarines', in case you've forgotten," Trufflehunter retorted.

Reepicheep shrugged the comment off. "All the same, I'll bet you anything it was one of them that did it, and when I get my tail on them…" The mouse trailed off.

"Doctor Cornelius!" Trufflehunter called, seeing the man walking around the corner. The good professor briskly walked over to them, nodding his head in respect. "How's the king?" the badger asked when the tutor reached them. If anyone would know how Caspian was doing, it would be Doctor Cornelius.

The half-dwarf twirled his beard around for a minute before answering. "The good news or the bad news?"

"Good," Trufflehunter answered, at the same time that Reepicheep said, "Bad."

Doctor Cornelius laughed for a short moment before turning serious. "Well, he's still running a high fever, and he keeps vomiting up blood, but the healers say that if he hasn't died yet, there's a small chance that he'll survive. It's only a small chance, but a chance is a chance nonetheless."

"Is there nothing anyone can do for him?" the badger questioned.

"We're searching for the queen Lucy's vial. If anything can save him, that can, but no one has seen it since the queen herself was here those few months ago."

"Can we see him?" the intrepid mouse asked.

"I was on my way there myself. As chief advisor, it _is_ my duty to know how he's doing."

"Speaking of advisement, how is the court session going?"

"Not too good. Someone let it out of the castle that the king's been poisoned, and the dryads sang it from their leaves. Now the whole country is in a state of disarray. In fact, I believe the only ones who don't know are the Telmarines. The Men. Which, in actuality, is very lucky because you do remember how the Tisroc of Calormen has been pressing for war with Narnia ever since Caspian took over the throne, correct? If news got out to them that our country was in such disarray, I would fear to see what would happen. But, come, that is a matter for another time. Let us go see how our king is doing," the doctor beckoned, heading off in the direction of the king's chambers, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep right behind him.

If they thought the rest of the newly rebuilt castle was pandemonium, they were in for a shock when they reached Caspian's rooms. It was crawling with different people, beasts, and even a few dwarves, all tripping over each other in an effort to force their own remedy onto the king.

Trufflehunter was beyond fed up with the mess. At this rate, Caspian would die before anything would get done.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, and the room instantly stilled, all eyes turning to the usually patient badger. "We only need one person in here working on the king at the moment! Everyone who is not a certified healer _leave_." When no one moved, the badger barked out, "Now!" A few seconds later, the room was almost completely clear; only two men remained.

"Well, how is he?" the mouse asked, scampering over to the bed on which the teenaged king lay in a fitful sleep.

"The vomiting has temporarily ceased, but the fever's gotten worse since you were last here," the first man, Lord Tungsten, addressed the professor. "I take back what I said earlier. It is very unlikely that he'll survive tomorrow, and even if he does, he won't survive past the day after."

"Not without Queen Lucy's cordial…" Trufflehunter mused.

"Not to offend you, but I would not place my hope for the king's life in old Narnian legends," the other healer said.

"Do not doubt the Deep Magic, Lord Glynn," Doctor Cornelius responded, moving over to the bedside.

"Yes, that vial saved my life once!" Reepicheep piped up.

"Besides," a weak, raspy voice broke in. "I thought you would've…learned about…doubting Narnian tales…when I…defeated…my uncle."

"My king!" the mouse exclaimed, looking down at Caspian. The boy smiled weakly up at his most valiant knight.

"Reepicheep," he managed to rasp out before beginning to hack violently. Tungsten was at his bed in an instant, turning the young ruler onto his side. The three Narnians were alarmed at the amount of blood that spewed forth with each cough.

"How long…?" Caspian managed to get out during a brief interlude before the coughing started again. Glynn waited until the king had stopped coughing (for real, this time) and been returned to laying on his back to respond quietly.

"The day after tomorrow at the very latest, highness." Caspian managed a nod, a small action that required a lot more energy than it should have.

"If you could tell us where the queen Lucy's tonic is, Caspian," the old tutor attempted. The fevered young man mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, drifting back into oblivion. Glynn and Tungsten hopped into motion, returning the teen to his back.

Reepicheep sighed in frustration. "Our king is dying and we can't do a thing about it except look for something that no one has seen for nigh on six months!"

"And where is that great lion when you need him?" another voice joined the conversation. The mouse looked up from his perch to see that Trumpkin had entered the room.

"Trumpkin!" Trufflehunter scolded. "Don't talk about Aslan in that manner!"

"All I'm saying," the red-dwarf relented before turning to Doctor Cornelius. "They've got a situation in the council room, demanding that you come immediately." The professor frowned before quickly exiting the room.

"What kind of situation?" the badger asked once Cornelius was out of earshot.

"The naiads warn of the Calormens making good on that promise of theirs to attack Narnia. They're sailing this way as we speak."

"Foul play!" the mouse cried in outrage. "This is no coincidence! We have a traitor amongst us!"

Trufflehunter nodded in agreement. "But as for now, there's nothing we can do except pray that Caspian lives and we survive this threat."

Doctor Cornelius, meanwhile, had a difficult decision in front of him, having been informed of the situation. The king was lying on his deathbed and the Calormens were on their way _by sea_ to start a war. It was true that Narnia had once had the most strongest, most well-built navy, but since the Telmarines were generally afraid of the sea, it had been destroyed since they had invaded. It didn't take a military man to see that, and that was exactly what the professor wasn't. Which was problem number two, considering he was currently in control of the kingdom. With things continuing the way they were, Narnia would be destroyed and overrun by the Calormens in no time at all. They were in a bad situation. They needed help…and he knew right where to get it.

"Bring the horn," the order went out. The horn of Queen Susan the Gentle was brought before the half-dwarf, and he gazed at it in adoration for a moment, remembering the difficulties and hardships he had undergone to reclaim this for Narnia. It had saved Caspian's life once, and if everything worked out well, it would save his life again. Without a second thought, Doctor Cornelius put it to his lips and blew, long and hard.

And at that moment, a world away, four children felt the call.

**TBC…**

Adrian: Well, I hope you all liked it! I'm trying something different. Not only am I doing a non-humour story, I'm writing a Narnia fanfiction. That's a big first for me. After all, I've only been a fan of Narnia since, well, forever. I've read all the books AT LEAST five times each. However, the movie inspired something deep within me, so I now present you all with this. Please tell me if you would like a bit of SusPian in it, for I would add some, but otherwise it'll by ix-nay on the romance.

Anyway, please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, Caspian, that sexy hunk of a man, still doesn't belong to me. Peter and Edmund, though…  
Alas, I still don't own the wonderfully magnificent world of Narnia, not even the movieverse.

Also, it's been a while since I've last read _The Horse and His Boy_ (I've been planning on rereading it, though…again) so, pardon me if I get something (everything) wrong about the Calormens.

**Chapter Two**

Lucy was dreaming—the nice kind of dream, filled with sugar, and spice, and battles of epic proportions. In her dream, she heard a voice. A deep, growling sort of voice that filled her with even more comfort than her mother's did.

'_Wake up, child,'_ it said.

"But I want to stay here with you!" she protested, turning in a circle to find the source of the almost recognizable voice. A low, throaty laughter met her ears.

'_Come, it is time for you to get up,'_ the voice reiterated once the laughter died down.

"Must I?" Lucy pleaded. There was that laughter again.

'_Yes, child, you must.'_

"But, Aslan—!" Then it hit her. "Aslan!" the girl cried aloud, jolting awake. "Aslan?" Lucy asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. '_Narnia!_' she realized, spotting her siblings asleep on a nearby alcove on the beach. Wow, falling asleep in her bedroom, waking up in Narnia. The young girl wished she could have wake up calls like this more often.

"Peter! Susan! Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and running over to them as fast as her legs would carry her. "Wake up! We're in Narnia! Wake up!"

"Oh, do shut up already," Edmund groused, turning over.

"Wake up!" the girl cried in frustration, giving her older brother a sharp kick in the ribs.

"Ow! Lucy, what was that for?" the dark-haired boy snapped, a scowl on his now-awake face.

"Look!" she cried, throwing her hands around her, a huge smile decorating her face. "We're in _Narnia_! We're _in_ Narnia!"

"What are you going on about, Lu?" Susan's sleepy voice drifted over to her.

"If you would all just wake up and take a look about you!" the twelve-year-old exclaimed, irritation lining her fair features.

"Just go back to sleep already, Lucy," Peter's annoyed, half-awake voice cut in.

Edmund, meanwhile, was trying to process the situation in his tired, muddled brain. "Narnia…?"

"Yes! Narnia!" the youngest sibling exclaimed once more, receiving groans of protests from the two sleeping older ones.

"Your majesties?" a very familiar voice interrupted, causing the two youngest Pevensies to whip their heads around.

"Trufflehunter!" Edmund exclaimed, spotting the talking badger.

"King Edmund," said badger responded gravely, scurrying over to the two sleeping older children.

"Queen Susan? High King Peter?" Trufflehunter called, leaning over them. Susan's eyes fluttered open once more, and she let out a small scream (that effectively woke up the eldest brother) at the badger in her face.

"This…this is a dream, right?" she asked her siblings nervously, holding a hand over her pounding heart.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed in delight.

"We're in…" Susan began.

"Narnia?" Peter interrupted. "But how? Aslan said…" Peter and Susan shared a look.

"Not to be rude, your majesties, but could you hurry it up a bit? Narnia is in great need of your help," the talking badger cut in.

"What do you mean Narnia's in need of our help? Can't Caspian handle things?" Peter questioned, though slight irritation came into his voice when he mentioned the new Narnian king.

A dark countenance engulfed the badger. "King Caspian," he began slowly, "how do I say this…King Caspian…well…he's dying."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

At that exact moment when Trufflehunter was breaking the news to the children, one Telmarine by the name of Lord Jaradil sat in the Tisroc's palace in Calormen feeling mighty pleased with himself.

"You are sure this plan of yours will work?" the Vizier asked once more.

Jaradil chuckled under his breath. "Of course," he responded, his heavy Telmarine accent not fitting in with the Calormen ones around him. "_King_ _Caspian_," he spat the name, "lies dying in his bed as we speak, to a poison that his no known cure. And the only thing that could _possibly_ save that bastard child is right here," Jaradil pulled out a small cordial, "with me. Granted, there are things that can slow down the effects for a short while, but ultimately, they will only postpone a rather painful death."

"And the Calormen invasion?"

"Should work perfectly. Narnia has no ships to speak of, and the newly rebuilt Cair Paravel lies right on the coast. The only possible thing I could see getting in the way would be if Archenland got involved, but that seems a very unlikely possibility. Archenland doesn't like to deal with us Telmarines."

The vizier just 'hmm'ed in response. This little ploy had better work, else the Tisroc (may he live forever) would have both their heads. The Telmarine's head for leading hism wrong and the vizier's for suggesting that he even take up this venture in the first place.

"It will work," the Telmarine concluded.

"I hope, for your sake, it does." And in that moment, the vizier decided that if Jaradil went down, he was _not_ going with him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Silence engulfed the group.

"Caspian…what?" Susan asked, disbelief threaded throughout her voice.

"How long have we been gone this time?" Lucy asked in quiet wonder, imagining an old, decrepit Caspian lying on his death bed. Last time, a year for them had been over a millennium in Narnia. Who knew how long two months could be?

"Oh!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, realizing their problem. "Oh, no, you were only here about half a year ago. Goodness knows it seems like longer than that, though."

"If it's only been six months, how is Caspian dying, if not from old age?" Edmund piped up. Somehow, the thought of the Telmarine king being injured in a sword battle just didn't connect in his head. Besides, Lucy's Christmas gift from all those years ago could cure any malady.

"The king has been poisoned," the badger revealed. His heart felt heavy saying those words, as he thought back to when he had first met Caspian, then a prince escaping home. "Lord Glynn has ascertained that he has until tomorrow at the latest if they don't find either an antidote or your elixir, Queen Lucy."

Susan felt her mouth go dry.

"What do you mean if they don't find Lucy's elixir? I thought Caspian had it placed in the royal treasury?" Peter asked, a frown lining his features.

"That's just the thing, your majesties. He did place it there, but that was six months ago right before your majesties left. No one has had the need for it since then, and now that we do, it's vanished."

"So that's why you called us here?" Edmund questioned.

"Not at all. I hate to say it, but at the moment King Caspian dying is the least of our worries, though it does add to the real trouble. The real reason you were called to Narnia is that the Tisroc is sending his whole army out to us, and right now…right now we are not only defenceless, but in chaos. To be quite blunt: we're all going to die."

There was silence for a moment before Peter finally spoke. "Yes, that does seem a bit of a problem."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, far up along the cliff side above the children's heads in the illustrious castle of Cair Paravel, Tungsten and Glynn were doing everything they could think of to prolong the king's life. Caspian's condition had rapidly deteriorated from yesterday. The young king's fever had risen even more, something the two healers hadn't thought possible, and the few times that he awoke, he was no longer coherent in the slightest bit. The main problem that the two healers were facing was that they still didn't know what type of poison had been used, a fact that they were heavily looking into to try and amend.

"Glynn!" Tungsten cried, causing the grey-haired man to drop his book.

"What?" the older man snapped. His nerves were completely fried from the stress he was under.

"I think I've found it," the younger replied. Glynn forgot about the dropped book entirely as he shot over to the other healer. "Here," Tungsten said, pointing out a certain section on the page.

"Yes, yes!" Glynn exclaimed as he read the symptoms, hope for the young king bubbling within him. And then he froze. The older man re-read the sentence. And then read it once more, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "No antidote…" he whispered in shock.

"I suppose then," the younger healer mused darkly, "that our only hope for the king indeed does lie with old Narnian legends."

Glynn closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he began slowly. "I suppose it does. Let us just hope that we can keep him alive long enough for us to at least try."

**TBC…**

Adrian: I…just realized. OMG, I'M KILLING OFF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER!! GAH!! --Sniffle—I'm…such a bad person. Not to mention, I hate my bad guy. I just can't stand him. I really don't like him. But then, I know more about him than you, anyway…I also just realized that Susan and Caspian didn't get that much story time. Caspian, I can understand. Susan needs more time to properly angst, though…

But, just for the record, when it comes to SusPian, I do NOT believe that in the short amount of time they were with each other that they fell madly, head-over-heels in love with each other. Just…no. They're teens with crushes, and, as such, shall be treated so. MAYBE it will develop into full bloom love. MAYBE. But you'll just have to wait and see to find out.

And now I feel like crying because I feel bad about myself, and the only words of support I can get from my best friend about how I'm such a bad person are, and I quote, "You just realized that?" But she's angsting at the moment anyway because she herself is dealing with that "teen crush" I mentioned above. So, yeah. You can't trust her words, anyway.

Also, I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be because I'm losing my laptop this week. So, yeah, I'll try to update before the school year starts again in August, but I don't think I'll be able to update quite so fast or frequently.

ANOTHER THING!! Those reviews you left me were AMAZING!! Seriously! I'm sooooooooooo very, very happy! Go beyond my expectations once more, please! And, just because I HAVE to say this (habit, you know):

READ AND REVIEW!!

Buh-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What's that? I don't own Prince Caspian? It's a lie! All a lie! C. S. Lewis is dead! Caspian is mine! …Grr…darn that Disney…Taking my Narnia…

Oh, and just for the record, when I said I'm killing off my favourite character, I didn't mean that I was actually going to KILL Caspian. Not even I'M _that _mean. Bash him around, torture him a bit, do naughty (or naught as those Narnians say) things to him (eheheheh)...Yes. Kill him? Never! One thing I've never liked was character death. Or at least important character death. Or at least my favourite characters death. And since Caspian IS my favourite character, he won't be dying. At least not until the end of The Silver Chair, and I don't control that...sadly...else he would live forever. XD

And for the record, I place Tungsten at about his mid-thirties and Glynn somewhere in his sixties.

**Chapter Three**

Caspian let out a small moan as the first vestiges of consciousness began intruding on his weary mind. His body felt hot and heavy. His eyelids, as if they were made of lead _and _glued shut. The burning pain in his stomach was indescribable. The young king attempted to shift his body slightly, a faint action that sent waves of agony spiking through his inflamed body. A barely audible whimper escaped his throat, and the dark-haired teen found he could make out muffled voices through the haze of pain he was in. Caspian opened his mouth in an attempt to speak when a savage cough took over his body, sending pain racking through his body as he began to hack violently, blood bubbling up in his throat. Suddenly, he was choking; he couldn't move to expel it. And then...hands on his back, turning him to his side, allowing for the blood he coughed up to successfully leave his throat.

Once the fit subsided, Caspian could feel a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. A familiar voice was speaking to him in a demulcent tone, but the adolescent king could barely make out any words through his muffled hearing. Forcing his eyes to open, Caspian gazed blearily at the blurry figures about him, letting out another pain-riddled moan as he was turned back flat and then helped to sit up slightly. It felt like his skin was covered in blisters, and the arms holding him up didn't help all too much.

"Wa...wa...ter..." he rasped out. Immediately, a cup was placed to his lips and a liquid most clearly _not_ water was being swallowed, making his throat not quite so dry and parched. Caspian could hear whoever was holding him up speaking, but it was even more muffled than before. The edges of his blurred vision started to blacken, and before the teen knew it, he was falling back into peaceful, painless oblivion.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Glynn frowned as the young monarch in his arms went limp, his head lolling to one side.

"At least he drank the brew," Tungsten offered helpfully, laying a new wet cloth over their king's forehead in an attempt to lower his fever. "It may not cure him completely, but it will at least cut down his symptoms some and hopefully lower the fever."

"Yes, it will, but for how long? Ultimately, the fever will kill him, and if we do manage to stave that off, the breakdown of his internal organs will do the trick," the elder man responded dourly. "There's no getting around it. King Caspian is going to die."

Tungsten whirled around furiously to Glynn. "Don't say that ever again! The boy hasn't even hit his eighteenth year yet! He's strong and healthy and will survive, even if it takes that Narnian Lion himself to come work some miracle! This boy is too young to die now."

"Look at him!" Glynn snapped back, lightly shaking the body in his arms. "There is no chance he'll survive this! None!"

"There's always a chance!" the younger man retorted. "So stop speaking like that!"

The elder healer was cut off from reply by a sharp, abrupt knock at the door. "We'll continue this conversation later," he said instead, laying Caspian back down in order to go open the door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay," Peter began as the children and badger trekked up the cliff side to the castle. "Here's what we'll do. Edmund, you're in charge of preparing for war. Salvage whatever you can in order to remake our navy. Keep contact open with the naiads, and you might even want to see if we still have an ally in Archenland. Susan and Lucy, I want you two to investigate this whole thing with Caspian. Find who did it. Trufflehunter, I need you to make sure that nothing else leaks out of the castle; the last thing we need is an utterly disorganized country on our hands. So, are we all understood? Do we all know what we're doing?"

"We understand what we're doing, Peter, but what are you doing?" Susan snapped, aggravated at his apparent laziness.

Peter shot her a grin. "I'm High King," he replied. "I've got a country to run."

"Um...if I may, your majesties?" Trufflehunter interrupted.

"Go ahead," the blonde king responded.

"Only we Narnians actually know what's going on. The Telmarines are oblivious, seeing how most of them still refuse to have any more contact than necessary with us."

"Oh," Edmund stated flatly. "Well, _that's_ certainly _helpful_."

"Stop it, Ed," Lucy admonished. "Trufflehunter, do you have any idea who would want to do something like this to Caspian?"

"Who wouldn't?" Another familiar voice cut in, and the children and beaver all snapped their attention in front of them.

"DLF!" Lucy exclaimed in delight, flinging herself around her DLF.

"Yeah, yeah," the dwarf muttered, awkwardly hugging the taller girl back.

"Trumpkin!" Trufflehunter exclaimed. "What are you doing down here? You should be back at the castle!"

"Cornelius—"

"Wait," Susan cut in. "What did you mean by that? 'Who wouldn't?'"

"Exactly that," the sardonic dwarf stated. "On one hand, you've got a few of us Narnians who can't stand Caspian just for the fact that he's a Telmarine. On the other, there're quite a few Telmarines who hate Caspian because he gave us Narnians our country back. As a good a king as he is, he can't stop the blatant dissension between us and the bloody Telmarines."

"King Caspian _is_ Telmarine," Trufflehunter groused, annoyed that _everyone_ seemed to forget this fact.

"He's Narnian at heart," Trumpkin replied, sticking by his firm stance against the Telmarines.

"But he's still Telmarine!" the badger defended, and the dwarf and badger just weaved a downfall argument over the TRUE nationality of Caspian.

Susan, meanwhile, felt this deep fear building up inside of her. Caspian. Out of all the people that she'd ever met in Narnia, during the past two months she'd remembered him the best. The way his hair dark hair came just so around his face, with the little curl at the bottom...his perfectly tanned skinned that she couldn't find in one British boy around her at school...his sexy accent...those dreamy eyes. Oh, Susan felt as if she could think about those eyes forever, much less stare into them. Those deep, dark, truly exotic eyes.

Yes, Susan had spent many a night since returning to England dreaming about Caspian (even though, in actuality, most of those dreams had actually been about the battles, which only caught a bit of Caspian here and there by default...but the gentle queen chose not to remember that part of it right then). And now, the thought of that same handsome boy dying filled the girl with some indescribable emotion.

In that moment, Susan swore to herself that she would find whoever did this to the man of her dreams (mmm...that accent...), and she would show him exactly _what_ she could do and still be considered gentle. And then she would ride home, and coddle Caspian, showing him exactly how gentle she could really be.

And they would live happily ever after...

That is, of course, provided he didn't die.

And Aslan let her stay in Narnia.

Ah, well, minor trivalties. They could be dealt with when the time came. For now, she had a traitor to find.

**TBC...**

Adrian: Hey, y'all, I'm actually back. And I'm sorry for the really long wait. Really. But, hopefully, I'll update again by next Wednesday just to make up for it. And if I don't you're welcome to flame me and send me hate-filled messages.

And, look, I even threw a little Susan-Caspian lovin' this chapter, so please don't hate me too bad!

And don't forget: Review!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. I'm still not a multi-millionaire. Better luck next time.

Though, I would like to take this moment to say, CLEARLY PEOPLE DON'T BOTHER TO READ THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES!! HOW there is still confusion over whether or not I'll kill off Caspian? CASPIAN WON'T DIE!! Man, it's like you people WANT me to kill him off...But, enough about me, here's some more for you...

Listening to: _**This Is Home**_ by _**Switchfoot; **_the rest of _**The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian**_ Soundtrack

**Chapter Four**

Upon reaching the castle, the four Pevensie children immediately separated about to complete their various tasks. Peter headed to the throne room to try and attempt to gain some sort of order to more properly run the kingdom; Edmund headed to the stables to attempt to locate the new general; Lucy headed off to the kitchen to interrogate some of the staff; and Susan headed straight for her almost-boyfriend's chambers, claiming that she needed to "evaluate the complexity and convolution of the existing circumstances" or something along those lines. No one really understood what she was saying, but her siblings knew her good enough to know when to leave well enough alone.

Of course, you must keep in mind that it was currently around four or so in the morning, so most of the people in the castle were sleeping (which is what Trumpkin ran off to do as soon as they were in sight of the castle), something Trufflehunter attempted to tell the children, but, as usual, no one paid the badger any mind...instead, upon finding out that they would have to wait until morning, the other three decided to join Susan and visit the young king on his deathbed.

Reaching Caspian's chambers, the quintet (for Trufflehunter was still with them, you see) found three others already in the room. One of the three, an elderly man, stood up as if to shoo them away.

"You cannot be in here," he began, prepared to deliver a long monologue about the dangers of disrupting a deathly-ill person when they happened to be resting.

"Uh...Lord Glynn," Trufflehunter interrupted, wringing his paws nervously.

"What?" the irate healer snapped.

"These are the Kings and Queens of Old."

"...Oh. Well, I suppose they can come in, then."

"That's very kind of you, sir," Lucy piped up, a bright smile on her face.

"Just don't bother him too much," one of the other men in the room spoke up.

Just as Edmund was about to speak up to ask them who they were, Trufflehunter started to speak once more.

"Your majesties, these are our two castle healers, the Lords Tungsten and Glynn. And that over there is Lord Duròn; he's one of the advisors."

"Yes," Duròn replied. "Doctor Cornelius sent me to check up on how the king is doing."

"How is he?" Peter spoke up.

"Well," Tungsten began, pushing himself up from his seat, "he's doing much better. We gave him something that would help some, and he should be waking up soon."

"So he's better?" Susan dared to hope.

"Anything but," the older healer responded. "What we gave him is only a temporary cure; the more you administer it, the less effect it has. And we also don't want his body becoming dependant on anything. There are a couple other things that might help as well, but the most we can hold the poison at bay would be only about three or so weeks, give or take a few days."

"So, basically," Susan said slowly, "We have three weeks to find Lucy's potion or Caspian will...?"

"Die? More or less, give or take a few days."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" the gentle queen snapped, whirling around to face her elder brother. "We should start looking immediately!"

"...Su," Peter started, "It's only about four in the morning. Let's get some sleep, and in the morning we can sort everything out, okay?"

"Yes, my queen," Duròn added. "The king will still be here in three hours. And you can do much more when well rested than you can when tired."

"He's got a good point, Su," Lucy agreed.

"Fine, fine. We can start in the morning."

"Well, if that's all settled," Edmund cut in, yawning loudly, "then where are our rooms? Because I'm _tired_, let me tell you."

"Edmund!" his three siblings shouted.

"What? It's true. Whether or not Caspian is dying won't change that fact. I want to sleep."

"You're incorrigible," Peter muttered under his breath before speaking up. "Well, where are we sleeping?"

"Just follow me, your majesties," the badger responded.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well?" a voice asked, making Duròn miss a step as he walked down the hall. "How is our young king?"

"Alive," the advisor replied as the other man, dressed in a servant's garb, fell into step with him.

"Alive?" the man asked.

"For now, at least."

"That's...good...I suppose."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Duròn mused.

"Is it true?" the mysterious man asked suddenly, brushing a strand of curly black hair out of his face. "Did Doctor Cornelius really summon the Narnian 'Kings and Queens of Old' back?"

"Yes, actually. They're trying to figure out who poisoned our dear king...oh. And they're also trying to build us a navy before the Calormenes attack."

"Well, I certainly wish them good luck with that," the black haired man replied, a smile on his face. "After all, they'll need it."

"Yes, and unfortunately, luck is most often on the opposing side."

"Very true, very true."

"Ah. By the way, Roch, I need you to deliver a message for me."

Roch smirked. "Of _course_, my lord," he replied, executing a low, sweeping bow, sarcasm blatant in his every move. "_Whatever_ you need of me."

Duròn scowled, but left it alone. After all, as un-subservient as Roch could be at times, Duròn knew that the young man could be relied on.

"Just don't get caught," the advisor snapped, tossing his letter to the other man before storming off.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the young Telmarine smirked in reply.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Glynn! Glynn!"

The old healer groaned as a loud voice intruded upon his peaceful sleep. Cracking an eye open, he glared at his young cohort.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Tungsten glared for minute before announcing his news.

"He's waking up. I figured _that_ would be _important_ enough to wake you for, but if not—," the younger healer didn't even complete his sentence before Glynn was up and rushing to the side of the king's bed. "I thought as much."

The grey-haired man shushed him, concentrating intently instead on the shifting youth lying on the bed.

After nearly ten minutes of intense anxiety, the two healers watched Caspian crack his eyes open, fully awake for the first time in over a day. The teen glanced at both their faces, a frown of confusion marring his features.

"What...happened?" he rasped.

Tungsten and Glynn nearly passed out from relief.

**TBC...**

Adrian: Okay, guys, I've managed to update on another Wednesday, but my schedule for the next month or so is going to be really hectic, so I'm going to change my update day to either Thursday or Friday. I've realized that either day is more convenient for me to update on. Also, it's right before the weekend, so I figure it can let people read it faster.

And I made Caspian wake up. Because it's about time. Caspian IS the main character of this story, after all. So, from here on it, plenty of Caspian, Edmund, and Susan. Lucy, maybe. I'm not sure how much Peter I'll get in the story, but he does have kind of an important part to play. I mean, if you call humour important, which I do...Whatever.

I won't say anything about the six measly reviews (but very appreciated and quality reviews!) I received because, quite frankly, I probably deserved that little for the lack of update in a very long time. HOWEVER!! This chapter, I expect more because I'm on over twenty people's favourite story list. That means at LEAST over twenty reviews. Seriously. If it's a favourite story, you should at least want to review it. And I won't even get into the author's alert numbers. After the forty-something reviews the first chapter, you've let me down, man... Also, we now have this handy little thing called Reader Traffic! So I know when you read my story...Be warned...I expect reviews...

XD

So! Read and Review!

Bye, people!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well, I'm still neither male nor ridiculously rich, so, no, I don't think I own the Chronicles of Narnia. But I do own Prince Caspian!

Okay, I'm really, really, REALLY _insanely_ sorry that it's taken me so long to finally get around to working on this story. Like, seriously. Just when I had decided to actually take this story off of hiatus, I got extremely busy. Also, I lost my inspiration for a while, but that's not really an excuse.

Really, I owe thanks to Feathered Filly and jink. Jink basically inspired me to pick this thing up again (which is how it ended up off of hiatus) because I'd been trying to, but it just hadn't been working out for me. Feathered Filly got me writing it again and determined to finish it. So, thanks guys. Reviews really do help (even though it has been two years…I'm so sorry about that! I've had this chapter half done for ages, but like I said on my profile, it's been a really, really, ridiculously hard two years for me).

Also, sorry for the abrupt change in writing style. But it has been about two years, so I'd like to think I've improved, rather than regressed. I hope you agree. I'll eventually go through and rewrite the first few chapters to my liking, so be on the lookout for that.

Listening To: _**The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian**_ Soundtrack

**Chapter Five**

"So, basically, I've been poisoned and am going to die, the Calormenes have decided to finally attack Narnia, and the Kings and Queens of Old have been summoned. Is that all or did I miss something?" the pale young king reiterated as he leaned against the pillows on his bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead, sliding down his nose, over flushed cheeks, and passing by the corner of his mouth before making a sharp turn at his chin and slipping down his neck.

"Well, the Narnians are in a panic, and most Telmarines don't know anything," Tungsten added.

"Not to mention that the country is completely defenceless at the moment," Glynn also put in.

Caspian sighed heavily, sinking deeper into the soft bedding that supported him. He tried very much to focus on the conversation at hand and try to offer solutions—it was, after all, his job as king—but it is very difficult for anyone to make battle plans or pin down a traitor when the slightest movement sends pain flaring through the body or they've spent the entire night coughing up some of their more useful organs. The young king had spent the night with both conditions, so it wasn't shocking that he couldn't think straight.

What was shocking, however, was the way the boy went to push himself up despite the strain his body was currently undergoing.

"What do you think you are doing?" the older healer exclaimed, moving to gently push him back down. The dark-haired youth stopped the man with a simple look. His eyes were half-lidded and bloodshot, dark circles under them standing out against the unnaturally pale tinge to usually heavily tanned skin that was covered in sweat from the high fever the boy had, and it was clear that it was taking everything in the teenaged ruler to move. But his eyes were determined.

"I am king—," Caspian began, only to be cut off by the hacking coughs that had racked his body for the past night. Luckily enough, though, no blood spewed forth from between his lips, a fact that the healers were only mildly grateful for in light of the circumstances. "I am king," he began once more, "and my kingdom is in trouble. No matter that state of my body, it is my sworn duty to protect this country, an oath I swore to Aslan himself, and one I will honour until my dying day." He paused for a second before adding with wry humour, "Especially if my dying day is much closer than originally assumed."

Tungsten frowned. "I highly doubt that lion meant for you to kill yourself, not when there is still hope that you can make it. Besides, your Highness, the good of the country is with you in good health, not pushing yourself closer to death. Despite what some dissidents may say, you are the finest leader Telmar has had since the first of your name, and Caspian I was not nearly as benevolent as you, they say. I refuse to believe that great lion meant for you to suffer in order to lead Narnia."

"Of course he didn't. I thought you would've been the first to recognize when to sit back and let others help, Caspian. Good morning, Master Healers."

The three men looked up to see Peter enter the room, his blonde hair ruffled from sleep and fully decked out in Narnia attire.

"You mean when to sit back and let you take over, _High King_?" Caspian responded, slowly leaning back against the pillows once more so that he could more easily stare at his predecessor. The two boys stared at each other, neither willing to look away, and their little contest only ended when Caspian was forced to shut his eyes when his chest began heaving once more from a sudden convulsion.

The two healers, meanwhile, locked eyes with each other, sensing the tension between the two teenagers. Tungsten shook his head lightly as if to say, 'Young people!' which made Glynn snort quietly a sort of, 'And what would you know about that?'

"Good morning, your Highness," Glynn finally interrupted, returning the greeting Peter had gifted him with upon entering the room.

"Well, I see that Caspian here is doing better. Considering he's, you know, awake and all. And no longer coughing up his insides." The blonde king shot a lighthearted grin at his dark-haired compatriot, receiving a glare in return. Caspian liked Peter, really, he did. The other teen had been his idol since he was a young child, and that opinion had only been slightly marred when he'd me the overconfident, "magnificent" older boy. That nighttime raid on the castle had made their relationship deteriorate a tad farther, but Peter was always someone who could be counted on when the time came and that made them friends. However, the current king of Narnia didn't feel that his situation deserved to be made light of in any way. Not when his body felt like it was on fire and his country was facing war and likely annihilation.

Peter, sensing Caspian's feelings from the dark look he was receiving, dropped the light-hearted act and straightened up, suddenly transforming from happy teen to every bit the Magnificent High King that Aslan had deemed him on his coronation day. He turned fully to his friend, rival, and fellow ruler, ready to give the other young man an update on what had been going on. While Narnia would forever answer to High King Peter, Caspian was the current ruler now, and the British boy had no intentions of undermining his authority. The current monarch had enough problems with that as it was. Thus, the poisoning attempt.

"Trufflehunter informed me this morning that the rest of the Telmarines are beginning to pick up on word of your…_indisposition_, which Cornelius believes confirms his suspicions of treachery. While I'm inclined to believe him on one hand, on the other I feel people gossip. News like this is impossible to contain, especially in a magical society like this. In England, now, it'd have been a much easier time of it, considering there are no dryads around. Either way, Susan and Lucy are going to find out who did this to you, Caspian, and they'll find Lucy's potion. Edmund is in charge of war preparations—he's actually quite good at those, actually—and I'll take over your daily duties until we get you well again."

"Until I'm well again…?" the Telmarine king responded wistfully before turning serious eyes on his predecessor. "If this conspiracy truly runs as deep as everyone, myself included, seems to suspect it does, then I fear the juice of the Fire-Flower is truly gone. There is not one person or creature in all of Narnia who does not know the power it holds, not in light of the battles with my uncle all those months ago. There was never any reason to keep such a thing secret, and the legends spread quickly once the Narnians reclaimed their homeland."

"Don't be ridiculous, Caspian, you're not going to die. I swear it to you on Aslan's mane." Peter was entirely serious as he said this, even though his words held a slightly chiding tone. The look he was given in return told Caspian's thoughts on the whole matter. The older king sighed before grinning once more.

"Although Susan _did_ say she was going to stop by later," he teased. Caspian might've blushed at that, it being no secret to anyone who saw the two the crushes they had on each other, but it was hard to tell what with the way the fever caused the dark-haired boy's face to flush.

"In all seriousness, though, Caspian, I must warn you. Once this whole situation has blown over, and you're back on your throne, we _will_ be leaving Narnia. Most likely permanently."

Caspian just nodded. After all, it wasn't like this thing was really just going to "blow over", anyway. Not for him.

**TBC…**

Adrian: So here's the next chapter after a two-year long wait. I'm incredibly sorry. Although, the plot of this story is much more flushed out than when I started. This is where the story really kicks off, too, with the beginning of their adventures. What I plan to do, unless something interrupts my plan, is to focus each chapter on a different character or set of characters. This chapter: Caspian. Next chapter will probably follow the beginning of Susan and Lucy's adventure/s.

Also, I officially classified this under movie-verse because even though it takes a good chunk of it's story from the books, the characters (and story) here were inspired by the movie.

Please review? O.O :'O


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Narnia still does not belong in the possession of this poor student here. Sadly.

Edmund's age is slightly different then it should be, in lieu of his sibling's. I'm just chalking it off to birthday differences, but whatever. And, just a reminder, the way Susan acts is mainly because her _friend is dying_. If anything more comes between the two of them, well…you'll just have to wait and see.

Listening to: Nothing in particular, but ironically enough, _**This is Home**_ just came on.

**Chapter Six**

It was strange. Odd, even. This feeling that gripped her chest when she looked around the room, decorated with the familiar vestiges of what she could only describe as _home_. It wasn't happiness or joy or utter relief that filled her now, though. It was something different. Something that she could only describe as bittersweet: a nauseous feeling that mixed with the nostalgia of the country that was home in more ways than England could ever be. It was if she should cry, but that, at the same time, there was really no need for tears, and it just left a tightening in her gut that left her…floating.

Lucy wondered if perhaps this is what death felt like.

In the many years that the Pevensie children had ruled Narnia from their home here at Cair Paravel, they had been fortunate enough to have avoided any serious losses, excluding the ones necessitated by war. No advisor or close friend of theirs had ever passed away, and anyone who received any serious injury or deblitation was easily healed with a drop of the juice of the fire flower. Well, except for Aslan, but he had overcome death to always continuously aid them and care for them. Even back at their other home in England, no one had died. Sure, their father was fighting in the war, but that was coming to an end soon, and they had received no bad news about him.

That was why, upon the children's first return to their beautiful country, thousands of years after the time of their rule, Lucy had felt shock and grief creep upon her when she had realized that everyone they had known—the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, even Aravis and Cor—were all gone. The shock had been total and complete, but offset by the fact that it was so distant: a completely different time and a different world, too. It had been easy to push that thought aside in favour of the here and now. There was a war that needed to be fought and a prince that needed to be aided. When Lucy had met Aslan at long last, those thoughts had completely slipped from her mind as he had saved them all once more in a spectacular fashion and reinforced their shaking faith in him.

Now, though, things were different. Caspian was dying. _Dying_, in the present. It wasn't something that had happen, or something even that could possibly happen. It was something that was happening right now, and there was no magical Christmas gift that could save him. It wasn't even the fact that her friend was going to die so much as was the circumstances. Lucy had fought in many wars in her thirteen-plus years, and she would have understood if the young king had been mortally injured in such a battle. But _poison_? It was such an underhanded technique!

She sighed, standing up from her bed and walking over to the door. The country Caspian ruled was broken. It wasn't like when the Pevensies had taken over, no. At that time, there was barely a soul in Narnia who didn't chafe under the harsh rule of the white witch, and they had long looked forward to the coming of the destined sons of Adam and daughters of Eve who would free their noble country. Caspian, on the other hand, had been forced to seek out the help of the very creatures his citizens feared in order to fight for the throne that was rightfully his, but was being stolen out from under him. Some Telmarines had seen this as an act of treason, but the majority of those had left Narnia when Aslan had offered them a different way to live. It was the ones who stayed that were the problem. Suddenly, though, an idea struck her as she realized something she had never thought of before…and if she had, it had been more than a thousand years since the thought had ever crossed her mind.

Lucy opened her door to bustling halls of Telmarine women running back and forth getting the castle cleaned. She sidestepped one holding a bucket that had too much momentum to stop, and then joined the flow of the crowd towards her sister's room. Approaching the door, it was a simple matter to knock, receive the soft, "Come in!" and then slip inside.

Susan sat at the desk in her room, her posture perfect as she hastily scribbled something down on the parchment in front of her. The gentle queen looked as gorgeous and unruffled as she always did in Narnia, as if nothing could pierce that complete bubble of peace and serenity she wrapped herself in. Not a single silky brown strand stood out of place in the mass of hair that flowed past her shoulders.

"Susan," the valiant young girl began, only to be cut off by the other woman.

"Lu! Perfect," Susan exclaimed turning around to face her sister. Her hands clutched the paper she had been writing on, knuckles turning white from the tight grip she had on them. Her face was flushed and eyes red, although her pale face revealed no telltale tear marks streaking down her cheeks. Lucy could understand her sister's feelings. Susan stood and approached the younger girl, all but shoving the papers into Lucy's hand as she began to hurriedly explain herself. "I spoke to Trufflehunter about what happened, and I've come up with a plan. This is what we'll do. Whoever it was that managed to slip the poison into Caspian's dinner, although Trufflehunter wasn't sure if it was in his food or drink, would have to either have access to the kitchens or access to one of the servers, so it mostly likely is one of the servants. We just have to narrow it down to whom. Of course, it is also unlikely that the servant was acting of their own free will. They were probably working for one of the Telmarine lords—the ones with grudges. However, it will most likely be easier to find the one directly involved, so I'm going to need you to talk to all the servants in the kitchen, first—"

"Su," Lucy tried to cut in, but was once more spoken over.

"—and meanwhile I'll look into the Telmarine lords who have the most issue with Caspian. It should be fairly easy for us, people tend to look right over girls most often, especially ones as young as we are, or appear to be at any rate. And then—"

"_Susan_!" the young girl called a third time, finally getting her sister's slightly annoyed attention.

"_What_, Lucy? I'm trying to explain things to you, so we can find who did this." Her voice was strong, but Lucy was positive that it had shaken slightly in the middle of her sentence.

"Susan, I can't help you with this," the younger sibling stated. She sounded tired and drawn rather than peppy and optimistic, and it made Susan really stop to listen for once. "I know that this is what Peter wants us to do, to find the person responsible, but I can't—I mean…well, there's just…I feel like there is something else I have to do. I can't just sit idly by and let Caspian die, you know?"

Susan frowned and sat down on the plush bed to stare at her sister. "What exactly are you saying, Lu?" A feeling of foreboding twisted inside of her as she braced herself for what her younger sibling had to say. After all, Lucy had not had the title _Valiant_ bestowed on her for any simple reason.

"Well, I was thinking," and here the thirteen-year-old girl wrung her hands behind her back as she nervously shifted from foot to foot, "and I realized something. When Father Christmas gave us those presents that year, and he gave me my potion—it's the juice of the fire flower. You realize what that means, right?" Her eyes were incessant and earnest as she stared right at her sister.

"No, I don't," Susan replied, though with a sinking feeling the older girl realized that, yes, she knew exactly what Lucy was about to say.

"My healing potion's not _just_ a magical potion. It comes from a plant! Su, if I can find this plant, even if we don't find my vial we could still cure Caspian!"

"Lucy," Susan began slowly, silently cursing herself for being the one to disappoint the younger queen, "Do you know anything about the fire flower? Where it grows, for instance?"

The valiant young queen paused, taken aback, as she realized that, no, she didn't. She shook her head to say as much.

"When we lived here, in Narnia, while you and the boys would be out gallivanting and prancing around with your swords and weapons, you know I preferred to stay at home with my suitors reading. I have read many, many books about this world, Lu, and I have read about the fire flower. There are several places it grows, but most are far to the west or close to the end of the world, much farther than you could ever reach in _months_, let alone weeks." Susan sighed.

"You said most, though. Not_ all._ So there are places?"

"Yes. There _is_ a place. There's one spot that the fire flower grows on the mainland, but it's not somewhere you can go, Lucy, especially now, so please just…drop it. If we can find who poisoned Caspian in the first place, we will find the potion we have." Susan was desperate as she stared imploringly at her young sister. She knew Lucy, though, and knew the girl was unrelenting, which is why it came as a surprise to her when she agreed.

"I…I suppose," the valiant queen agreed half-heartedly as disappointment welled up within her. "Um…I guess I'll just go, then." And with a tired sigh, the girl much older than her years turned and walked out, away from her sister. She walked down the stairs, out the door, through the courtyard, out the gates, and then, before she knew it, she found herself at the apple orchard outside the north wall that had been fixed up rather nicely since the last time she had been here. It truly amazed her how completely Caspian had been able to restore Cair Paravel to its former glory in a mere six months, even if the restorations weren't quite finish and it had a rather Telmarine flair to it at times.

Idly picking an apple off the tree, Lucy bit into it as her thoughts began to wonder. Susan's words had disappointed her, especially because she knew there was no way she would be able to get her older sister to tell her where to go. Partially, though, it was because the young girl was scared that Susan was right, and it was some place she really could _not_ go. Taking another bite of the juicy red apple, Lucy contemplated her options. She could stay here and help Susan, hoping to find the criminal in time, or she could find her answers other ways. She doubted that the records Susan had read still existed in this time, but some of the wiser Narnians—the centaurs, for instance, or the badgers—might know where the fire flower grew.

Suddenly, a flash of gold in her peripheral caught her attention, and Lucy turned her head to see empty space. Frowning, she headed in that direction, deeper into the orchard and away from the castle. A noise to her left caught her attention, and she turned in that direction. Another flash of gold had a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as Lucy was positive she recognized that fur. She was running, now, out of the orchard and into the woods, following the very familiar blur ahead of her.

Finally, she reached a clearing, and there stood the most magnificent horse she had ever seen. Although, that wasn't strictly true. The majestic black, feathery wings protruding from the back of its shoulders marked it as a Pegasus, and a large one, too. The dark-haired girl gasped as she was taken aback. And then, a familiar lion walked up next to it, and Lucy flung herself at it with a cry.

"Aslan!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms in the lion's soft mane. He chuckled, that deep, growling noise that wasn't quite a roar and showed his amusement.

"It is good to see you, too, Lucy," he greeted, "but there is little time to waste. The task you have set before you will be long, hard, and perilous, and you may not return in time. The plant you seek lies far to the South, along the crater of the Flaming Mountain of Lagour."

"The Flaming Mountain of Lagour? But that's in…!"

"Calormen, yes," Aslan confirmed. His mane was being lifted all around her by the breeze as she pulled back to look him in the eye. "This is Teith, he will guide you there."

"Your majesty," the giant winged horse greeted, dipping it's head low.

"Pleasure to meet you!" she replied, curtsying before turning back to the majestic lion.

"But, Aslan," she continued, asking the question that had been weighing heaviest on her heart, "Will Caspian be okay?"

"Oh, Lucy," he began.

"It's okay, I know," the young girl sighed, interrupting. "His story his not mine to know."

Aslan nodded his large head, before stepping back from between the girl and the Pegasus. Lucy clambered on top of the mythical creature's back, her feet almost getting caught in her skirt as it had been so long, but at the last minute managed to correct herself.

"The journey will be long and dangerous, Lucy, but Teith will take you where you need to go."

"Thank you, Aslan!" the girl called as the horse's wings lifted them high into the air. Anticipation built up within her for the trip to come. _Dangerous_. It had been a long time since she had done anything even remotely considered dangerous—but last time, it had managed to win them an entire war, despite the boys and Susan's misgivings. She giggled nervously at that thought.

Susan was absolutely going to murder her.

**TBC…**

A/N:

Sorry for the wait, at least it's quicker? NaNoWriMo and then Finals kept this chapter up (along with working on my Christmas story that probably won't be done in time and finishing my myriad of other stories that I've got going right now).

This chapter is in honour of the new movie that I have yet to see. .

Review!


End file.
